Sonic OC Information
by SandNinja GS
Summary: Information on some OCs in my Sonic fanfiction


**(Author's Note: Information on some OCs for Sonic fanfiction)**

* * *

Gary

Garrison Stevens Jr. better known as Gary Burton is a G.U.N. Agent, half-brother of Aaron Burton and Sam Sworn, husband of Helen Burton and father of Haley Burton and Gary Burton Jr. Gary lost his mother, who was the first wife of Garrison Stevens Sr. to ear cancer at a young age that he couldn't remember. At age 3, he received his first step-mother until she took off with half of Gary's trust fund that his father set up for him. At 6, he received his second step-mother, who later gave birth to a son named Ronald Stevens until two years later when she died in a car crash. At 9, he received his third step-mother, who frequently abused him until he reported it and upon being charged his father divorced her by the time Gary was 11. At 13, he received his fourth and current step-mother named Cullers, who later gave birth to his second half-brother called Andrew Stevens. At 14, he met Helen, who often babysits Ron and Andy before they had an affair which Ron found out and left, changing his name to Aaron Burton. At 15, he and Helen had a daughter named Haley. Throughout high school, Gary was often chased out by bullies due his many step-mothers, his scars from abuse and insults made to his father, resulting in his expulsion when he beat up a bully, knocking five teeth out. At 16, he fell in the wrong crowd, doing small time robberies and petty crimes before one casino robbery at 18 when he was betrayed by his boss, who kept all the money for himself. In custody of G.U.N., he provided his boss' name in exchange the records would be sealed and he worked for G.U.N. He spent 5 years as a regular solider before being promoted to agent.

* * *

Sam

Andrew Stevens better known as Sam Sworn is youngest half-brother of Gary Burton and Aaron Burton, brother-in-law to Helen Burton and half-uncle of Haley Burton and Gary Burton Jr. Sam was born when Gary was 14 and Aaron was 7. At infancy, he became half-uncle to Haley when his oldest half-brother Gary was 15. He was often bullied due to living in a hotel owned by his mother and often had his dirt bike stolen, but often returned. The first Mobian he encountered was Miles 'Tails' Prower when he crashed on the beach and took him back to nurse him back to help, much to his mother's annoyance. After stopping an anti-Mobian group, Sam was shot several times, but was able to survive and change his name so that they don't know he survived.

* * *

Aaron

Ronald Stevens better known as Aaron Burton is the younger half-brother of Gary Burton, the older half-brother of Sam Sworn, brother-in-law to Helen Burton and half-uncle of Haley Burton and Gary Burton Jr. Aaron born when Gary was 7. He became estranged from his older brother after hearing he and his babysitter Helen had an affair and later gave birth to Haley. Despite the good news, Aaron never wanted to see anyone. But after their father's death, Aaron reconciled with everyone.

* * *

Helen

Helen is the wife of Gary Burton, brother-in-law of Aaron Burton and Sam Sworn and mother of Haley Burton and Gary Burton Jr. Helen used to babysit Aaron and Sam before she and Gary had an affair, resulting in her being pregnant with Haley, who was born later on. They got married during Gary's G.U.N. promotion ceremony and not long after, she volunteered for an expedition, later ending up missing, presumed dead before Sam, Sonic and Tails found her, alive and well.

* * *

Haley

Haley is the daughter of Gary Burton and Haley Burton, half-niece of Aaron Burton and Sam Sworn and older sister of Gary Burton Jr. Haley was born when Gary was 15. Upon hearing he had became part of G.U.N., she wanted to learn how to fight so that she could work alongside him.

* * *

Howler the Wolf

Howler is a new recruit in Knuckles' resistance and later went on his own adventures. Shy at first, the Phantom Ruby War costed him his friends and family, making him toughen up. **(A/N: You know how in Sonic Forces you get to make your own custom character, Howler is mine, even though I didn't play the game personally)**


End file.
